Not so Typical Fangirls
by StrawberryLemonComet
Summary: MitRu SenRu or MitOC SenOC RuOC whichever way you see it. Three girls got together and paired their ideal bishounen to another bishounen. OCs POV. Chapter4: Mission: Retrieve Captivated Sketchpad, Success!
1. Bishounen plus Bishounen equals LOVE

**Title:** Not so Typical Fangirls

**Author:** Strawberry

Chapter1 _Bishounen plus bishounen equals LOVE_

**Message from STRAWBERRY: **Thanks to Milenyo (a storm that hit the Philippines) I found time to make a new fic, though I feel sorry for the victims. Anyway, this isn't like my first shounen ai. I'll try to keep a comedic plot as much as I can. Enjoy…

Oh btw, Fuyuhi is a girl - let me make that clear. Poor Fuyuhi-san, **comet** thought she was a guy (sobs)

**disclaimer:** SLAM DUNK does **not **belong to either Strawberry, Lemon, or Comet

* * *

_KA-WA-I-I! _I sighed. 

_How can I possibly help it? His eyes are very lovely and his body built, so… so… so…_

_Wait… if I were talking out loud I would've sounded like those… those… FANGIRLS. No! Never; not even in my nightmare! I should just concentrate on this…_

I looked at my "masterpiece" and thought on how to show magnificent details. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice my English teacher –and every classmate of mine- staring at me.

"Fuyuhi-san" sensei called my attention for the nth time. "What do you think you're doing? ART CLASS is over!"

It was obvious that he knew what I was doing but I couldn't care less – this isn't the first time anyway.

"Tell me Fuyuhi-san, when we say CLASSIC LITERATURE what do we mean?" he asked to test if I was listening or not. Nah, of course he knew that I wasn't doing so; he just wanted to embarrass me in front of the class.

"…old literature sir…" I answered to the best that I can. Classic is synonymous with old, isn't it?

The class was silent.

_Great. Just Great!_

Sensei was mad – that's stating the obvious. He walked his way toward me staring at…

_No, not my sketchpad!_

"I'll take this!" he uttered in annoyance.

"Wait sensei…"

"Don't worry, you'll get this back… after class."

_Yeah, right old fart! You never return anything you confiscate!_

"Demo…" I tried to plead my way out

"After class! Or do you want your classmates to see your little chef-d'oeuvre?"

I looked down as my classmates looked up to see my, as he called it, chef-d'oeuvre – I don't even know what that means.

Well, I'm not embarrassed because of how my drawing looked; art is one of the things, if not the only thing, I'm good at. I'm embarrassed because HE saw that I drew HIM! Never mind what my other classmates think, I'm most definitely occupied enough thinking about HIS thoughts.

I heard gasps and things like 'Fuyuhi-san likes him?' from my contemporaries. And as if nothing happened…

"Now, where were we? Ah yes… Classic Literature."

_Classic Literature my ass!_

* * *

(bell rings) 

_Things can't possibly get any worse. _I sighed

"Fuyuhi-san" I heard HIM call me.

_Turns out, it can._

I looked up to face him and unsurprisingly, eyes were on me – on us.

"Hai?" I asked to get it over with.

"You're… a… great artist."

"Tell me something I don't know" I grinned.

_Kami-sama… just let this normal conversation continue._

"Although, my nose could use a little lift there" he chuckled.

"Baka…"

_Kami-sama… arigatou…_

"KI-SU!" I heard someone side-commented.

"Urusai!" He shouted back, obviously embarrassed.

sigh _Yeah Kami-sama… THANKS A LOT!_

"Anou…Mitsui-kun, I have to go."

I left the room even before he could answer. I wouldn't call that impolite – I saved him from more embarrassment. Knowing my classmates, they won't quit teasing until you're pissed off to death.

* * *

I walked through the halls of Shohoku High thinking of how narrow-minded people can be. 

_Why do they think that way? If I drew someone, does it have to be someone I like? Of course not! Hmph! I don't have to explain anything to them. Just let them think the way they do! I couldn't care less._

"Demo… Mitsui-kun…" I sighed

_Mitsui-kun… he's just so adorable; so… so… deserving of someone… special. I'm not special… he needs… someone else. Someone like… like… I don't know. I can't think of anyone. He has quite a number of fangirls… but they're just… just… annoying. Yeah, that's the term – ANNOYING._

I stopped walking and noticed I'm in front of the gymnasium. I stared at its doors for some seconds and I wouldn't stop staring if someone hadn't call my name.

"Fuyuhi-san…you came to watch Mit-kun practice?"

"Eh?" I looked up, and saw it was one of his fangirls I was just thinking about.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy! Though I admit… I never thought you're… one of us.

_One of you? I'd rather die._

"You got it all wrong. I was on my way home."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Let me guess, you're here because you took a detour…"

_She was right. I did take the longer way down._

Before I knew it, she dragged me – literally – inside.

"So, Fuyuhi-san, how long have you been crushing on my dear Mit-kun?" she asked

"_Crushing on MY dear Mit-kun?" I want to CRUSH you to death. He isn't yours. I bet all he knows is your name. Damn bitch!_

"I don't have a crush on him."

"Oh, no use denying it. Will you ever draw someone you don't like?"

"I like him… but not THAT way."

"Yeah, right. You're really a tough one to crack."

_Come on, think of an excuse… I got it!_

"Pffft! Listen, for your information, I'm… no… no, I shouldn't tell."

"What? You're what? Come on… we're friends…"

_FRIENDS? You make me laugh! Fangirls are just naturally nosy…_

"Ok… between you and me, someone asked me to do it," I whispered. "She warned me not to tell a soul about it. Or else she won't pay me for my work."

"You're getting paid?"

"Shhh! It's supposed to be a secret…"

"Oh, yeah… yeah… secret… … I knew it. I knew you couldn't be one of us."

_Bleh! Of course, it's a shame on my part to be part of the 'we're-unbreds-and-we-like-mit-kun' fans club… … poor Mitsui-kun…_

"If Mit-kun isn't your type, who's your crush?" she asked.

"Uh…" I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to answer anyway. "I have to go… I… I have to get my sketchpad…"

"Oh, well… you should get going… It's a very fine piece of art. I would love to have one of your works."

_I smell trouble._

"We're friends… can you… ya'know…make one for me?" she said batting her eyelashes.

_Eew._

"and… you're kind of close to him…" she continued "maybe… you could… uhm… say… have it signed by Mit-kun"

clears throat "I don't think… I can… approach him anymore. What happened in class… well, it's… uhm… I just don't want to be labeled Bitch of the Year. I hope you understand."

"Oh… very well…" she sighed.

As I turned around I heard her murmur, "I hope you don't get your sketchpad back, stingy."

_Certified bitch from head to foot._

I stepped out of the gymnasium and sighed.

_Who could possibly be qualified?_

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E! Rukawa!" I heard fangirls scream inside.

_If the seniors got Mitsui-kun, the freshmen have this Rukawa guy._

I never laid eyes on this guy, but he's got to be handsome. Imagine a swarm of Shohoku girls sqeaking 'Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E! Rukawa!' every basketball practice.

I took a peek inside and saw a pass made by Mitsui to this tall guy followed by the 'go Rukawa' cheer.

_He must be Rukawa._

Handsome, yes but very aloof.

I smiled to myself and thought…

_Yaoi? Why not_

I merrily walked my way to the faculty room.

_Finally, I found the one._

**TBC…**

**(STRAWBERRY in) **ARIGATOU! Wait for the next chapter... let's all cheer for **comet** and **lemon**. They're going to make the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed reading... Reviews are very welcome. **(STRAWBERRY out)**


	2. Encounter with an art obsessed student

**Title:** Not so Typical Fangirls

**Author: **Comet

Chapter 2 _Encounter with an art-obsessed student_

**A/N: **I am so fucking excited to continue this story. It's fucking interesting. (FUCK: Hyde's favorite word) (I am not a Hyde fangirl. I just think it's interesting. XD)

* * *

_Kusou, _I muttered under my breath. I was late for the I-haven't-kept-track time, thanks to the security guard who never failed to make my day by handing me the late slip. Damn, he must be pleased having that as part of his daily routine. 

I uttered another string of curses as I filled out the late slip. Damn, why do they to make me fill this out when I'm late _almost _everyday? I bet they've already memorized my whole name and class, plus my house phone number. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I looked at the old bastard (i.e., the frigging security guard) smile as he watched me fill out the cursed slip.

Damn, how could my freshman year start off like this?

As I glaringly handed my slip over to the donut-eating bastard (damn, I bet that guard has already tried every flavor of donut you could imagine), I noticed that someone else had turned up. I discreetly sighed in relief because I wasn't the 'latest' student to enter this hellish school. Before I finally made my way to my cursed classroom, I turned my head to see who it was.

Guess who?

The uke of all ukes, and…damn, I don't know how to describe this shounen. All I know is he has eyes like the river and a half-asleep façade. And he's always late. And I mean _always._ Even on the days when I manage to be in time, he still walks in when everybody is in his respective room. Oh, and his name is Rukawa Kaede of Class 1-10, the super rookie that everyone talks about. He was perfect in every angle, his face smoother than porcelain, and the aura he exudes…damn, it's so irresistible. I _definitely _have to find the perfect shounen to pair him up with.

There I was again, dreaming of a perfect shounen-ai pairing. Thankfully, it dawned upon me that my hellish homeroom teacher was probably waiting for me to enter the classroom and lavish me with another string of sermons as I stand up in the front, enduring it for a whole five minutes. I abruptly ended my Rukawa fantasy and walked more briskly to my classroom.

Just before I entered my room, Class 1-9, I watched as the too-perfect-for-words Rukawa entered his room in the most kakkoi way you could ever imagine. That princely posture has got to come from his customary basketball practices. When he finally disappeared, I sighed and made my way to my room.

And as I expected, the moment my visage surfaced from the cursed door of the cursed classroom, Komamura-sensei called my name.

"Tejima!"

"Okurete sumimasen, Komamura-sensei."

"And what have you been doing to be late for more than thirty minutes, Tejima?"

Damn. I hated that tone of his. I knew where it was going to lead.

"Don't tell me you left home late again? Do you know how hard your parents are working their spines off just to make sure you have your tuition fees paid? Do you know —"

"How much sweat and blood my parents painfully sacrifice to ensure strong foundations for my future?" I finished off for him, which he obviously didn't like. "Yeah, I know, Komamura-sensei, but unfortunately, I don't have parents for your information." I nonchalantly walked to my seat at the farther left of the room. I heard smirks and suppressed laughter elicited from my classmates.

"DID I TELL YOU TO TAKE YOUR SEAT, TEJIMA?" Komamura-sensei bellowed in embarrassment. "Youth like you need to be taught a lesson! What kind of an attitude is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. It got him more fired up than ever. "So you want to show me your attitude, huh, Tejima? You want to show me how much of a smart aleck you are, huh? Well, let's see if you can maintain that attitude after I send you to detention." A hellish grin spread across his repulsive face as he continued. "Go to detention room today after classes. If you skip it, I'll make sure you get expelled."

Even my classmates found this ridiculous. Collective cries of "eh?!" were heard all over the room. I glared at him in disgust.

"Any questions?" he said, taunting me. "If there isn't, please excuse me now for I have to go teach English in Class 3-7 (1). _Au revoir._"

* * *

Fuck the fucking fuckers. If it weren't for that Komamura-sensei, I'd be at home, writing away my Rukawa fantasies. But much to my displeasure, here I was, stuck in the detention room with all the other 'problematic' students. I was already adjusting gradually when Komamura-sensei showed up with that repulsive façade of his. In his arms, he was holding a slightly worn out sketchpad. _This teme probably must have confiscated it from some poor art-obsessed student, _I thought, annoyed. I continued to sit there grudgingly as he made his way to the teacher's seat in front of the class. 

And just when I thought I was going to have to endure two straight hours with this hell-sent teacher, a sullen-looking student stepped inside and approached him. I figured she must be the owner of the sketchpad. A few more seconds later, Komamura-sensei stood up.

"Well, students, I have to go now, since I still have papers to check. But don't worry, your sempai Fuyuhi-san from Class 3-7 will be here to endure detention with you." He finished off with a hideous laugh and left. The owner of the sketchpad sat unhappily in his place. After a few minutes, she began drawing away at her pad.

_Unfair, _I thought, _how could she be allowed to do something she enjoys when all we're allowed to do is sit here till two hours are over?_ I tried to bear watching her draw contentedly for a few minutes, but as I expected, I couldn't stand it. I got up and walked over to her.

I cleared my throat loud enough so she would notice me. "Fuyuhi-sempai," I said.

She looked up from her sketchpad. 'Yeah?"

"Don't you want to go home already?"

"You bet I do."

"Then just dismiss us. Tell that damn teme that the clock here in this room is dysfunctional so you lost track of time and thought —"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she said, interrupting me. "But I'm sorry, I can't do that. I've done too much for Komamura-sensei to bear. He just might expel me."

_No way, _I thought, _he threatened to expel her too?_ Interested, I dragged a chair over to her side. "Can I sit here, Fuyuhi-sempai?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"So can I ask why Jigoku Sensei(2) confiscated your sketchpad?" I asked, though it was pretty obvious that she got caught drawing in his class.

"Jigoku Sensei?" she repeated, amused. I, too, was amused at how she liked my sense of humor. "You must've been awesome at name-calling when you were a kid," she kidded.

I smiled politely in response as she resumed her business. I leaned slightly to take a peek on what she was working at. And damn, was she awesome. She was drawing a portrait of some student from the third year whom I've seen once or twice. I tried to recall his face.

Doing so was a tough task, since each time I'd close my eyes, images of Rukawa would come flooding to my mind, totally numbing my senses. It would make me even more determined to find the perfect bishie to pair him up with.

When finally I was able to block him off my mind, faint images of the people around him appeared. His classmates, his teachers, even the trees that would sway when the wind blew gently upon his countenance, making his hair move softly with the breeze, I saw it all. Damn, if I weren't into yaoi, I'd be a full-time Rukawa stalker.

Then it dawned upon me. Basketball practice.

Yeah, I remember now, there was this guy who was awesome at shooting three-pointers.

I would sometimes drop by the gymnasium to catch a few scenes of Rukawa shooting hoops. I would usually stay when the three stupid fangirls weren't there to scream their tonsils out for him (which happens only once in a blue moon), and stare at him and drift off to my fantasies.

But I couldn't help noticing his teammates too; they were quite awesome as well. Their team captain is ferocious and powerful, and the freshman with orange hair (he goes by the name Sakuragi as I recall) just sticks out too much for me to ignore. Then there's this guy who plays with his eyeglasses on, which makes me wonder if they ever get knocked off. Then there's another guy with a piercing on one ear and moves like The Flash.

Then there's this guy who can fire three-pointers from an unbelievable distance. He also seems to be the one Rukawa trusts a lot in the team, since most of his passes are directed to him. Ah, and he even called him Mitsui-sempai once. Yeah, he's that guy; that guy whom Fuyuhi-sempai is drawing so well.

Demo, doushitenano?

When I opened my eyes, Fuyuhi-sempai was starting on another drawing. I figured I must've been thinking for a long time since she was done with most of the facial features in this new one she was drawing. I thought she was drawing the Mitsui guy again, so I took another peek.

Then I went "Eeeeeeh?!"

"Hey!" she complained. "No fair peeking at my work!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen!" I said _very_ apologetically, waving my hands about. "I really didn't mean to…I…I…"

"Forget it. Just make sure no one knows about it," she said almost too nonchalantly, and went back to her business. She seemed so preoccupied with it that I just couldn't help but wonder why.

Why was she drawing Rukawa Kaede?

"It's not what you think," she said, not looking at me. She was totally engrossed in her work.

I moved my chair closer so I could whisper to her. "Are you drawing sketches of the whole Shohoku team?"

She laughed in amusement. "No, silly," she said, stopping for a short moment. "Don't ask. If I explained, you probably wouldn't be able to get it anyway."

I wanted to shut myself up, but I couldn't stop the words gushing out of my mouth like a broken faucet.

"Anou…by any chance…are you drawing…yaoi?"

She stopped in her tracks. I panicked, thinking I must've touched a sensitive subject.

She inched closer to me, and whispered, "How…how did you know?"

I smiled. "Yappari," I said in a whisper.

She smiled back. "So… what's your name?"

"Tejima Kon'ya desu."

"_Kon'ya_? Doesn't that mean _tonight_?"

I shrugged. "That's how my parents named me."

* * *

For the first time ever, high school seemed brighter — although just a little — and I could finally feel that I at least belong. 

Meeting Fuyuhi-sempai (damn, I forgot to ask for her first name) was like a breath of fresh air. Yeah, I know there are yaoi fangirls all throughout this school, but I certainly don't know any who are crazy enough to think of their schoolmates as pairings.

She helped me to be able to see Rukawa from a different perspective. I was, for the first time in so many years, overflowing with so many ideas for my Rukawa fics. Why hadn't I noticed Mitsui-sempai before? It made me hate myself a bit for not being observant enough. Why, it's certainly not impossible for Rukawa-kun to develop feelings for a teammate he trusts! Plus, it was undeniable that Mitsui-sempai had the looks of a bishie. He actually was like the cool, dashing type.

All this time I had been filling out my fics by pairing Rukawa with a too-good-to-be-true original character, and yet I still wasn't pleased. Now I know why…it's because I needed the _real thing_. Finally, my search for the perfect shounen for Rukawa is over! I have to tell my cousin. She'd certainly be able to relate since she's seen Rukawa-kun twice when Team Shohoku came over to Ryonan High for practice games.

I hurried home. I _have_ to call my cousin as soon as possible.

* * *

_"Moshi moshi?"_ a cheery voice greeted. 

"Oi, Yuki," I answered.

_"Dare ka?"_ she asked.

"Baka. It's me. Kon'ya."

_"Kon'ya-chan!"_ she greeted.

"Can I sleep over tonight? Nii-chan's going to work overtime. It sucks."

_"Sure! Come over anytime."_

"Baka. You haven't even asked Oba-san for permission."

_"Nah, that's okay. She won't mind."_

"Okay. I'll come over at around eight."

_"Hai! Jaa matane."_

_Click_. I hung up. Tonight's going to be really awesome.

* * *

**A/N: **Nyehehehe. You'll never guess what's gonna happen next. Lemon's in charge of the third chapter. I'm beginning to like this joint fic a lot. 

(1)I'm not sure — rather, Strawberry's not sure whether Mitsui-kun belongs to Class 3-7 or Class 3-5. Whatever. I hate numbers.

(2)Jigoku Sensei – literally means 'hell teacher." It just popped in my mind (I've probably been watching too much _Jigoku Shoujo_).

**DISCLAIMER: **SD doesn't belong to me. Nor does it belong to Strawberry or Lemon (in case they forgot to put up disclaimers). So don't sue us. We love strawberry Pocky.


	3. Yet Another Perfect Day

**Title: **Not so Typical Fangirls

**Chapter 3**: Yet Another Perfect Day

**Author**: Lemon

**A/N:** Err… Hope you enjoy it? Oops… I almost forgot:

**Disclaimer: **Dr. T owns Slam Dunk and I just have to satisfy myself in watching and writing about Sendoh-kun. T-T

**A/N again: **And yes, we really love Strawberry pocky. And I am a Hyde fangirl. Peace to everybody:)

(STRAWBERRY and COMET in) Since Yukiko, the new OC to be introduced in this chapter, is Tejima Kon'ya's cousin, we planned on giving them the same last name, but since we love you, dear readers, we decided to give her a different last name because you might get the two mixed up. But she's still her cousin! (STRAWBERRY and COMET out)

* * *

"The girls are going to play volleyball outside while the boys are going to play basketball in the court," my gym teacher announced. "Pick your teammates and prepare for the practicum tomorrow."

"Hai…" Everyone but me stood up and made their way to either the volleyball court or the gym.

_I know that I'm stupid in sports… They're going to laugh at me for sure…_

"Sanjou, aren't you coming?"

"Gomen, sensei…" And I dragged my reluctant feet out of the classroom and outside to the much-dreaded volleyball court.

* * *

**  
**

_You want me out of the way, then fine. I'm out of your way_, I thought darkly as I walked out to the direction of the basketball court. _I completely know that I'm no good in that freaking sport but you don't have to say it in my face!... This is just what I needed._ Kneeling down, I tried to pry the confounded bubble gum that decided to make my day worse than ever off my sneakers. I jumped up after I successfully flicked the gum far, far away from me and straightened out my shorts. I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder._ Now, now, Yukiko… Nothing can go worse than that, right?_ I sighed, pushed the gym doors open and went inside. _This should be better than those high-and-mighty snobs' game_, I thought as I watched my classmates pass the ball to each other.

But my eyes are only on one person…

'Sendoh Akira…'

* * *

I was still daydreaming about Sendoh-kun in a partly hidden bench when someone snapped me out of my peaceful reverie. "Eh?"

"Sanjou-san! Why are you here?"

"Just bored out of my skull playing volleyball."

_Add the fact that I'll die if I spend another minute with those laughing hyenas._

I smiled warmly at my classmate. "And what brings you here in front of me, Tanomi-kun?"

"Just bored out of my skull playing basketball." He grinned, then I saw a perverted glint in his eyes. I shivered for no reason at all. "And to tell you the truth, you sitting here with your thighs held close together and you wearing that kind of outfit just made me lose my concentration…"

I suddenly felt like I was nude so I placed my hands on my lap to cover some of my nakedness. "Tanomi-kun…"

"I've always seen you like this. Simple and sweet. Unlike the other girls in our class. I just couldn't get it why guys never take a second look at you when you're such a beautiful girl. Maybe because they think you're no challenge at all. But I'm here, Sanjou-san…"

_What are you trying to say, Tanomi-kun…?_

He sat down beside me – too close, actually - and gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I could smell his sweat and strong perfume. I could even feel the wetness of his skin.

_What is he doing?? _I couldn't move; I was frozen in my seat. _Help… someone stop him…_

"You could at least give me a chance. I know you're trying to be perfect in everything but I also know that you want to feel loved by others."

_Right. I want that. _I tried to suppress the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. _I really, really want that… Wait! What does he know!?_

"And you know what, Yukiko? I could make you want _me_. It's not that hard at all because I am more than willing to give you everything. Just give me what I ask. And it's such a simple favor…"

_Yukiko? We're on first-name-calling basis already?_

I could now feel his warm breath on my left ear. "Just let me tear your clothes off right here, right now. Or do you want to do it in my house tonight?"

"Iyaaa!!!"

Everyone in the gym turned around to see where the noise was coming from.

"Why did you slap me, you bitch!?" Then he smirked at me. "Don't deny it, Sanjou. You know you want it, you even fantasize about it. Tell me, Sanjou! Isn't that true?"

"Omae… omae… omae hentai!!!" I shrieked wildly. "Get away from me!!!" I still couldn't get up so I just slid my way to the other side of the bench, far off from Tanomi-kun.

His eyes were blazing with anger. "What did you just call me?!"

I could still see the faint red hand mark I made on his left cheek.

_Gomen… I didn't mean to hit that hard…_

Then I saw Sendoh-kun and the others coming to our direction. My heartbeat just slowed down from flying your car - the only car at the moment - on the highway to a normal traffic jam.

_Sendoh…?_

"What's happening here?"

Tanomi-kun opened his mouth to speak but I was faster than him. "Tanomi-kun… he… anou… he…." I stammered. I couldn't find the perfect words to say to Sendoh-kun. _This is so awkward…_

"He what?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"He touched you?" said one of my classmates, sneering.

"With those skimpy shorts, I'm not going to be surprised if he's going to do you in," another classmate added, snorting.

The sneering guy turned to face Tanomi-kun. "I can't believe you even approached this girl! You could have much prettier and sexier ones every night! But her? You make me laugh!"

And so he laughed, together with Tanomi-kun and the others. Then they were slapping each other's backs because they were sooo having fun.

I looked at them in utter bewilderment.

_I was the one who was done wrong and I was the one to blame?? I can't believe it…_

_If I wouldn't have gone here, this wouldn't have happened… so… it's entirely my fault…?_

_It's my fault._

"Kirai ga!!!" Tears falling down my cheeks, I blindly ran out of the gym, heard the doors slam behind me and went straight out of Ryonan High.

_Thanks to that bastard, everyone thinks I'm a whore. And to think that I worked so hard to be the perfect student everyone wants to be like… Their jeers…it's too much for me to handle. I wonder if Sendoh-kun laughed at me too…?_

_But I saw him. He just stood there…and I think he pitied me. How embarrassing._

* * *

"One hour left… One hour…"I unconsciously mumbled to myself when I glanced at my watch. _I am here in this freaking riverside for almost five hours and nobody came to look for me? What's wrong with them? Aren't they worried about me? _But then, the guys who had witnessed the little ruckus in the gym might have told everyone what happened. I groaned. _I can't go to school anymore. I'm too humiliated. And wronged._

I gazed at the gentle ripples in the water as a leaf from the tree beside me plucked itself away from its home. _Perfect. I wanted to be perfect. But everything's against that dream._ _And now I finally realized that I couldn't and never will be that._ I could still remember Tanomi-kun's words:

"_I know you're trying to be perfect in everything but I also know that you want to feel loved by others." _

_Yes, that's it. I want to be loved. But nobody is interested to give it to me. _I continued to stare despondently at the river. _Maybe Tanomi-kun, but he's giving it to every girl he meets._ A word came into my mind when I saw a fish leaped out of the water then back down again. _"Nobody". Yep, that's me. I'm a nobody…_

_Shit. Is this me? _I asked myself while staring at my reflection in the river. _When I was a freshman, I was like Kon'ya-chan. Bad-mouthed, rebellious… When I entered my sophomore year (this year) no one talks to me at all because they hate my guts. It makes me feel alone and rejected. And now, now that I'm trying to exude an angelic aura… I just couldn't understand! What did I do wrong?? What do they want me to do or become for them to accept me??_

I sighed.

_At least I have one thing to look out for everytime I go to school._

"Sendoh-kun… He was there and he got this… this… is concerned the right word for that? Yes, yes… He got this concerned look on his face when he saw Tanomi-kun… like that… and I was there, helpless…" I told the wind, knowing full well that I was alone and desperately in need of someone to talk to.

I smiled for the first time today.

_Akira Sendoh… with his blue eyes and spiky hair… and his—_

"Excuse me, but you're sitting on my spot."

_That sounded like… Sendoh-kun??? But what is he doing here? Is he skipping class? Or is he looking for me?? Oh god, god, what do I do!? What to do, what to do, what to do…_

"Eh? Did you hear me?"

_Oh no… He's getting angry!!! Should I turn around? Yes, yes, of course! Stupid Yukiko!!! But what will I say?? "Hi, Sendoh-kun!!!!!!!" No, I would look like a fangirl. "Oh, it's you, Sendoh-kun… I'll just go, I know when I'm not wanted…" No, scratch that!!! That's just so ugly!!! "Oh, Sendoh-kun. I'm so sorry about the incident in the gym…" What am I saying sorry to him for?? Aie!!! Kami-sama! I need your help!_

"Sanjou-san?"

_Shit! He recognized me!_

_One thing left to do… Run!!! Nah, that would be stupid… Oh well, might as well talk to him… _I sighed.

I turned slowly to face him and smiled ruefully. "Oh, it's you, Sendoh-kun! I was just…. just…"

_Oh no, I'm running out of words._

"I was just… you know… dozing off… you know, the wind kinda made me sleepy there… Hehehehe…"

"Is that so?"

I laughed uneasily. "Hai! And lookie here! I didn't notice the time! Time passes by so quickly, don't you think, Sendoh-kun? So… Ja ne!"

And I ran off without waiting for him to reply. I was around the next corner when I finally stopped to catch my breath.

_That was close… Waa! I am so embarrassed! I can't face him tomorrow!!!__But… but… did I just talk with Sendoh Akira?? I can't believe it! This is too good, too good, too good!!! And now, I'm absolutely sure. He's the perfect guy for— _then my ringing cellphone cut through my thoughts.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Oi, Yuki," _a voice said.

_Err… _I searched my brain for a friend or relative with a voice like the caller's but there was no one. "Dare ka?"

"_Baka. It's me. Kon'ya."_

"Kon'ya-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed in my mind. _Why didn't I recognize her voice!? _

"_Can I sleep over tonight? Nii-chan's going to work overtime. It sucks."_

"Sure!" I gamely agreed. _I could even hear her roll her eyes on the phone! _"Come over anytime."

"_Baka. You haven't asked Oba-san for permission."_

"Nah, that's okay. She won't mind."

"_Okay. I'll come over at around eight."_

_Yay!!! Kon'ya-chan's sleeping over!! _

"Hai! Jaa matane."

Click.

I heard her hung up.

I couldn't wait to tell her about my conversation with Sendoh-kun a while ago. And I haven't heard about her schoolmate and Shohoku team's super rookie, Rukawa Kaede, these past few days. And I haven't told her about the perfect shounen I found for him.

_Wow, I got a lot of things to share to her tonight! _I lightheartedly skipped my way home. _I can barely wait!_

* * *

**A/N for the third time OO : **There you have it! The three of us had finally written the first three chapters! So whaddya think? You see that little button over there? The one that reads "GO"? I know you can see it!!! So, go ahead and click it! Then tell us what you think:) 


	4. Mission Success!

**Title:** Not so Typical Fangirls  
Chapter4: _Mission: Retrieve Captivated Sketchpad, Success!_  
**Author:** Strawberry  
**A/N: **My turn again, yay! I hope you missed the Mitsui-loving and art-obsessed Fuyuhi :)  
**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk including all of the bishies in it, is not ours.

**

* * *

**

"This is it… He better give it back as promised!" I sighed and was about to knock when someone pulled the door open from inside.

"Hey, you're from class 3-7, Fuyuhi Ranko-senpai!" The guy exclaimed.

_Who's this guy? _I blinked.

"You're probably wondering why I know your name…Why you see, Komamura-sensei needs someone to organize some files and he feels I can be trusted so I have the privilege to come here in the faculty anytime I want," he bragged.

_Poor kid; he must've arranged our student files so many times to even remember me out of almost a thousand others_…_ and who in this age calls entering the faculty room a privilege?_

"So basically you're Komamura-sensei's…uh…"

"I'm a student helper… Rishio desu, from class 1-9," he finished for me.

_Actually, the word on my mind was slave-dog, but I guess helper works too. I simply can't see why that Komamura is addressed as a sensei. That word is for respectable people and respectable is one of the many things that old man isn't._

Before I could even open my mouth to ask where _sensei_ was, he said, "You want proof? Hm, let's see… you're often caught drawing in class, but besides that you're a pretty average student. All is in your permanent record. But senpai, you might want to stop that habit of yours and pay more attention to your studies," he stated matter-of-factly.

_Are you my mother? And this kid doesn't know when to stop talking; if I were the principal, I've banned him out of the faculty room ages ago. He's more annoying than those squealing fangirls – ok, maybe they're unbeatable, but with a little more training, he'll definitely be a contender._

"So… is Komamura-sensei inside?" I finally asked.

"Iie… he's attending detention class right now. He's so hardworking, nee Ranko-senpai?"

* * *

When I reached the room I didn't bother to knock just to give him the idea that I mean business. I'll do anything for my sketchpad. 

"Sensei…"

"Have you reflected on what happened at class today, Fuyuhi-san?"

"Hai…"

He looked at me then adjusted his spectacles.

"Stay here and look after your kouhai."

_Yeah Ranko, look after them while your sensei lazes in front of the television!_

"Look after them, sensei?"

"Yes. That's your punishment… any objections?"

_Hell, yeah! I have one big objection! That's too much for a punishment, you confiscated my sketchpad, threatened to expel me, and now you want me to 'look after my kouhai' in detention class, that's just like sending me to detention class too!_

But of course I can't give him a piece of my mind because if you're talking to Komamura-sensei, it's like you're talking to Hitler or something. He's like a dictator; speaking as if he's the law.

"Well, students, I have to go now, since I still have papers to check. But don't worry; your senpai Fuyuhi-san from Class 3-7 will be here to endure detention with you." He laughed maybe at the fact that I'll suffer too or at the thought of watching gay-hentai films because he's home early. _Curse that old man!_

I took his seat and stared at my sketchpad. The poor thing is worn out. He can't even take care of the things he confiscates! _Oh well, at least I got it back in one piece._

_Ok, now where was I? _I thought, looking at my drawing of Mitsui-kun. "_My nose could use a little lift there,"_ I remember him saying. _Ah, yes… it needed details._

* * *

_Yosh! Now that I'm done with Mitsui-kun, I believe it's time to start on Rukawa._ I got so used to drawing one person that a new face is taking time to materialize. I kept on erasing the features that I believe were wrong. _I should've stared at that boy when I had the chance… Oh well… I do think I'm doing fine for a first work… The hair is good… The nose is quite well too… his lips… and eyes… and…_

"Eeeeeeh?!" That's when I recalled that someone was beside me.

"Hey! No fair peeking at my work!" I shouted and saw the other students look at us.

_Mind your own business retards!_

"Ah, gomen, gomen! I really didn't mean to…I…I…"

"Forget it. Just make sure no one knows about it," I resumed to my work.

To make myself clear, I uttered a small "It's not what you think." _Err… I hope I didn't sound defensive in any way._

I glanced at her moving closer to me then she whispered, "Are you drawing sketches of the whole Shohoku team?"

"No, silly," I laughed at her antic. "Don't ask. If I explained, you probably wouldn't be able to get it anyway."

A moment of silence then the oh-so-talkative freshman opened her mouth again. But the words that came out of her mouth were the last words I expected to hear.

"Anou…by any chance…are you drawing…yaoi?"

_Oh no! What if this girl's homophobic or worse, a tattler! I'm going to be in such trouble! Wait, don't panic… Ranko, get a grip!_

I gathered every inch of courage in my body and murmured, "How…how did you know?"

She smiled.

_I'm dead._

"Yappari," she said in a whisper.

_Did I hear that correctly? "yappari" that means…_ I sighed inwardly, _that was a close one._

"So… what's your name?" I asked.

"Tejima Kon'ya desu."

"_Kon'ya_? Doesn't that mean _tonight_?"

"That's how my parents named me."

* * *

_Tejima Kon'ya… I guess some good comes out of Komamura-sensei's schemes. I smiled to myself walking out of the campus. Who knew I'd meet someone like that girl. To think that she didn't give any violent reaction (save her first "eeehhh!!?") when she saw me drawing Mitsui-kun and Rukawa-kun together, she must've loved the pairing too (yay for me!)._

_They would look so cute if they're an official item. What are the chances that they're both bisexuals? Grrr… now I'm (somehow) regretting that I didn't pay attention to our sensei when she was teaching probability._

My mind was then filled with MitsuiXRukawa thoughts when the cause of my fantasies tapped my shoulder. Slightly taken aback, I greeted him with a mere nod.

"Hello? Earth to Fuyuhi Ranko! I must've looked like a lunatic calling out someone and didn't get any response. Are you avoiding me or you're just deaf?"

_Great. Sooner or later I'm going to be the Daydream Queen of Shohoku High._

"Err… Gomen, I was lost in thoughts."

"… I see you have your sketchpad back. That's good."

"Yeah… but I had to look after all of my beloved trouble-making kouhai in detention."

"Look at the bright side," he laughed.

"Well... at least Jigoku Sensei left me in charge," I grinned.

_Wow, that girl's influence was stronger than I thought._

"Jigoku… Sensei? That's a… unique name. By the way, Suzuki-kun's hosting a party –"

"Hisashi, let's go!" I heard his friends call him.

_Perfect timing, really!_

"Hai!" he answered back. He placed his hand on my head and lowered his head to my level, "You will come, right… Well, ja' Ran-chan!" then grinned.

_Suzuki-kun's party? I don't like parties; they're for those popular… preppy… party girls. I'd rather spend the night with my sketchpad. Wait – Did he say, Ran-chan? No one's called Ran-chan in ages… Mitsui-kun, I'd love to hear you whisper "Kae-chan" in his ear. I see the picture perfectly, he'd flash a smile that'll turn you on even more then you'll just lose yourself and make love with him all night! _I laughed at that last thought.

* * *

I reached the apartment a quarter past six and lucky me, it seemed like I lost my keys. 

_What the –! Leaving school, I was so happy and now… Ok Ranko, you just have to remember where you put it._

I reached for my pocket and all I got were pieces of crumpled paper and a few coins. Tried my wallet, none; every pocket/space of my bag – heck, I even emptied it – no avail. Basically, I searched my entire being but no keys. Waiting for a miracle, I sat on the cold cement in front of our house.

I did nothing for the first few minutes but being Fuyuhi Ranko, I got my sketchpad and did what I do best – draw. I flipped it to the next leaf; _last one already? And I just bought this last month! Damn, it's my teachers' fault. If they had a less boring subject I wouldn't have been drawing in their classes. I have to get a new one A.S.A.P. I can't possibly imagine life without art. _I thought as I sketched a few lines, slowly taking shape.

I believe it took me around forty-five to fifty minutes perfecting the 'put your head on my shoulder while you're sleeping, a thing you love maybe more than me' themed MitsuiXRukawa picture. I stared at my work, and was quite proud of it. _Kawaii… _I sighed. _How can I not love you! You're both so straight-acting. It'll really be so kakkoi if you're together for real. Straight-acting bisexuals are the best! _After satisfying myself with all the things I loved and things I wasn't satisfied about my work, I was reminded of a big problem… _I'm still outside the house!_

"Ranko?" I heard my dad said.

_Finally, Kami-sama answered my unspoken prayer. It took you a long time Kami-sama, but I forgive you. I should've spoken that prayer, anyway._

Standing up, I greeted him "Otou-san, okaeri."

"What are you doing outside, and in your uniform too…"

"I, uh… kind of… lost my keys."

"Well, why didn't you use the spare ones?"

Then I remembered that otou-san leaves an extra house key hidden beneath the welcome sign above the door.

"I forgot."

_Note to self – a must-remember – next time trouble comes, refrain self from drawing._

* * *

My dad will go berserk if he finds out I'm getting interested in GuyXGuy romance. Not to mention, he'll be guilty of not raising me well. So guilty that he'll think of sending oba-sama here in Kanagawa or me to okaa-san in Tokyo. 

_Okaa-san_, I've forgotten how it was to have an okaa-san. She's so busy with work that the last photograph she sent was five years ago. Maybe she's forgotten how it was to have a daughter too.

That's why I hate Tokyo… I hate alcohol… and I hate bars.

Seventeen years ago, at a bar in Tokyo… they met. They were both trying to forget their problems through alcohol. Otou-san's wife was cheating on him and okaa-san's a jilted bride. To cut the story short, nine months later Ranko was born.

My mom didn't want commitments so I was raised here in Kanagawa, my dad's workplace.

Now, okaa-san is happy with her family in Tokyo. The groom who left her came back after five years, when she's successful and well-off.

Otou-san got divorced with his "wife" and I became his world.

When I was in grade school, we had an educational trip in Tokyo. As fate would decree, it was at the company where my mom worked. She gave us a lecture about their products and how they make them, stuff we need to know for the trip but she forgot to give me a hug or even a small wave.

My past is so bitter that I prefer the taste of obaa-sama's herbal medicines.

Those awful thoughts stopped when I heard a whistle-like sound. The water was already boiling when I only needed it hot; I got up and prepared my glass of hot, err boiling milk. Yes, milk at my age! Hey, I'm a five foot flat seventeen year old girl with hopes of turning 18 a few inches taller. I need all the calcium I can get.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock and it read 6:28am. And to think it's a Saturday! I got up, fixed my bed, and went to the washroom. While I was brushing my teeth, I went near the window to get a better view of the dawn. Then I saw some teenager (well, he looked like a teenager from my POV) on a bike, I imagined it was Rukawa-kun. If I were running this story I'd make him look straight ahead; when he dismounts his bike he'll smile at the person who's, obviously, waiting for him – Mitsui-kun. 

My thoughts wouldn't have stopped there if I didn't hear the goddamn telephone ringing. I didn't want to disturb otou-san's sleep so I hurriedly answered the phone.

"Hai? Fuyuhi desu…"

**TBC…  
**

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I said I'll keep a comedic plot but I don't want my OC to have a typical family. Typical is boring, nee minna-san? Reviews appreciated. I think Chapter 5 will be done by Lemon and Comet. _I think. _ (Ganbatte Lemon and Comet!)  
A little note on the slow pacing... Well, this is still an OC POV fic... so it's still about them. And there are three OCs... please bear with us. But I have a plan on my next chapter that will be loved _(I hope) _by MitsuiXRukawa fans. Thanks for the positive feedback guys - they're great inspiration! 

_Signed: Strawberry_


End file.
